Liebesglück in Spanien?
by Satz des Pythagoras
Summary: Was passiert, wenn einige Hogwartsschüler nach Spanien kommen? Vor allem, was wird zwischen Hermine und Severus passieren? Lest es selbst!
1. Verrückte Ideen eines Wirrkopfs

**Hallo,**

Ich freue mich natürlich erstmal, dass du auf diese Story gelandet bist und hoffe auch, dass ich ein wenig Freude verbreiten kann, denn diese Story basiert nicht wirklich aus dem Buch, nein, sie ist größtenteils aus meinen irren Kopf entstanden. Das Einzige, was ich mir aus dem Buch geliehen habe, sind die Charaktere aus den Harry Potter Büchern und die dazugehörigen Orte, die demnach auch J.K. Rowling gehören.

Außerdem möchte ich an dieser Stelle auch noch erwähnen, dass jeder diese Story lesen kann, egal, bei welchem Band man gerade fest sitzt – gespoilert wird hier nichts! Es ist eine reine Fun-Geschichte und würde wohl auch nie in die Büchern hineinpassen ;o) Und für alle HGxSS Fans: Ja, es ist ein Pairing geplant!

Nach diesem kleinen Vorwort wünsche ich euch nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

------------------------------

_**Chapter I**__** - Verrückte Ideen eines Wirrkopfs**_

Es war ein normaler, warmer Samstag auf Hogwarts: Die meisten Schüler saßen draußen mit Freunden auf den Länderein und quatschten, spielten Karten im Gemeinschaftsraum oder arbeiten an Hausaufsätze, die sie in der Woche noch nicht geschafft hatten. Selbst Harry, Ron und Hermine genossen das schöne Spätsommer Wetter und saßen am See, um sich dort etwas zu unterhalten. Doch zu Hermines Leidwesen waren es eher die beiden Jungs, die sich angeregt über ihr Lieblingsthema Quidditch unterhielten.

"Ich sag dir, Harry, dieses Jahr gewinnen die Chudley Cannons die Meisterschaft! Mit dem neuen Sucher aus Frankreich sind sie einfach unschlagbar, da haben nicht mal mehr die Wimbourner Wespen eine Chance auf den Pokal!", hörte man nun Ron über die Landschaft grölen, der wohl der größte Chudley Cannons Fan war, der auf Hogwarts lebte. Doch anscheinend war Harry da ganz anderer Meinung, weil dieser leicht den Kopf schüttelte: "Vielleicht sind sie dadurch besser, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie gleich den Meisterschaftstitel holen werden. Dazu fehlt ihnen noch etwas.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige Junge nun. Natürlich ließ sich das Ron nicht sagen, aber Hermine hörte nicht weiter den Beiden zu, da sie eh nichts dazu beitragen konnte und das Thema eh langweilig fand.

Das Mädchen ließ nun nämlich ihren Blick über das Gelände wandern. Warum ist sie eigentlich mit raus gekommen? Ja, die Braunhaarige hatte sich wieder von ihren beiden Freunden überreden lassen aus der Bibliothek zu kommen und etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, aber hätte sie gewusst, dass die beiden Gryffindore eh nur über Quidditch reden würde, hätte sich das Mädchen auch ein Buch hier her mitgenommen. Aber nun war es eh zu spät. Hermine wurde jetzt eh aus weiteren Gedanken gerissen, als Ron plötzlich aufsprang und laut rumprotestierte: "Nein, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Sie werden..."

"Ron, jetzt schrei hier nicht so rum!", kam Hermine nun aber dazwischen und funkelte den Rothaarigen nun sauer an. Jungs! Warum mussten sie immer nur so laut werden? Aber wenigstens hörte der Weasley-Junge auf die Worte des Mädchens und sah sie nur verdattert an, bevor er sich wieder schweigend auf das Gras nieder ließ. Jetzt herrschte die Stille zwischen allen drei Gryffindors, weswegen Hermine nun auch aufstand und zu ihren Freunden hinab blickte.

"Wir sollten wohl rein, es gibt gleich Mittagessen.", murmelte sie nun auch und blickte vor allem Ron an. Hermine wusste ja mittlerweile, dass der Rothaarige ein guter Esser war, aber sie schlug das hauptsächlich vor, da diese Stille ungemütlich wurde. Zum Glück stimmten die Beiden aber ein und so gingen alle Drei hinein ins Schulgebäude...

------------------------------

In der Großen Halle war schon alles zum Mittag gedeckt, sogar einige Schüler fand man hier schon, die ihre Teller füllten. Doch der große Ansturm würde erst in ein paar Minuten kommen. Daran war auch nichts Besonderes und auf den ersten Blick schien alles normal. Doch wenn man heute den Lehrertisch überflog, sah man in der Mitte des großen Tischen einen alten Mann mit weißen langen Bart dran sitzen: Albus Dumbledore.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Schulleiter zum Mittagessen da war, denn oft hatte der Mann wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, weswegen er dazu einfach nicht die Zeit fand. Doch als Hermine ihm bemerkte, bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie stieß sanft die beiden Jungs an.

"Prof. Dumbledore ist heute hier..."

"Tatsächlich!", meinte Harry darauf etwas erstaunt. Anscheinend hatte der Junge ihn nicht sofort bemerkt, aber man sah kurz danach an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, dass er sich über den Schulleiter freute.

"Meint ihr, er hat irgendwas Wichtiges anzusagen? Immerhin ist er selten beim Essen da.", kam es dann von Ron, der sich nun an den Tisch setzte und sich sofort sein Glas mit Kürbissaft füllte. Auch die anderen beiden Griffindore ließen sich erstmal am großen Holztisch nieder.

"Ich denke, es könnte gut möglich sein. Aber was sollte das sein?", gab das braunhaarige Mädchen dann auch zurück und musterte den gutmütigen Schulleiter von ihren Platz vom Gryffindortisch aus.

"Vielleicht haben wir die Woche keinen Unterricht!", meinte dann Harry grinsend.

"Oder wir dürfen morgen nach Hogsmead!"

"Oder Snape wurde gefeuert!"

"Ja, genau Harry! Das wird es sein!", gab Ron darauf lachend zurück und Harry stimmte ein. Doch Hermine verzog darauf wütend das Gesicht: "Von den Sachen träumt ihr doch nur!" Auf diesen Satz erklimm das Lachen der beiden Jungs auch wieder und Ron seufzte genervt auf: "Man darf ja wohl noch träumen!" Damit war auch erstmal das Gespräch der Drei beendet und sie begangen zu essen, während sich die Halle immer weiter füllte und schließlich Gespräche in allen Ecken des Saals zu hören waren.

------------------------------

Alle Schüler und auch die meisten Lehrer waren nun im Essen vertieft, als schließlich der Schulleiter sich von seinen Platz erhob. Plötzlich herrschte augenblicklich Ruhe in der großen Halle und alle Augen, egal ob grün, braun oder blau, waren auf Albus Dumbledore gerichtet.

"Guten Tag, meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen!

Ich möchte euch nicht lange beim Essen stören, aber ich habe euch eine interessante Sache mit zu teilen: Da in letzter Zeit ständig die Quidditch Spiele wegen des schlechten Wetter ausfallen musste, habe ich mir überlegt, dieses Schuljahr die ganze Saison abzubrechen. Aber dafür werdet ihr zwei Wochen keine Schule haben, sondern wir werden Muggelwochen einlegen!

Die Schüler vom sechsten und siebten Jahrgang werden alle nach Spanien reisen, natürlich ohne Zauberstab, aber der Rest muss nicht traurig sein, denn wir werden die zwei Wochen hier in Hogwarts verbringen und spezielle Sachen ohne Zauberkraft tun. Jeder wird dabei auf seinen Spaß kommen, da bin ich mir wirklich sicher.

Aber nun möchte ich euch nicht weiter stören, denn die weiteren Infos dazu werde ich an euren schwarzen Bretter veröffentlichen, wo jeder Schüler die wichtigsten Sachen nachlesen kann – Guten Appetit!"

Damit hatte Dumbledore auch seine kleine Rede beendet und ließ sich wieder auf seinen prachtvollen Stuhl nieder. Kurz danach ging auch das große Gemurmel in der Halle wieder los und natürlich sprach jeder Schüler über die Sache, die gerade vom Schulleiter angesagt wurde.

"Wow, wir werden nach Spanien reisen! Das hört sich total cool an!", meinte Ron total schwärmerisch und biss dann von seiner Hähnchenkeule ab.

"Ja und dazu werden wir zwei Wochen keine Schule haben! Zwei Wochen kein Snape!", kam es dann von Harry der sich glücklich umsah. Die Drei hatten wirklich Glück, dass sie bereits im sechsten Schuljahr waren, denn eine Reise hörte sich wirklich interessanter an, als zwei Wochen hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Doch nun wanderte Hermines braune Augen über den Lehrertisch. "Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass uns Prof. Dumbledore alleine dort hin lässt! Mindestens ein Lehrer muss mitkommen und wenn ihr beide Pech habt, ist das vielleicht Prof. Snape!" Darauf verdrehte der rothaarige Junge seine Augen: "Jetzt mach uns doch nicht alles mies, Hermine! Wir haben so viele Lehrer hier, da kann es auch jeder andere sein." Harry nickte darauf und dann begannen die beiden Jungs sich aufgeregt über die Fahrt zu reden und Hermine saß wieder schweigend daneben.

Sie wusste nicht so wirklich, ob man sich darüber freuen sollte, denn in zwei Wochen konnte man eigentlich viel lernen. Aber sie wollte nun nicht als Spießerin da stehen, denn sonst freute sich jeder Schüler in diesen Saal darüber, dass diese zwei Wochen geplant waren. Allerdings fragte sie sich wirklich, was manchmal im Kopf von Albus Dumbledore vor ging...

------------------------------

So, das war nun das erste Kap von mir ;o)

Ich freue mich natürlich auf jedes Review und auch auf Anregungen, denn ich baue gerne Ideen von euch in die Story ein.

_Satz des Pythagoras_

**Das nächste Mal:**  
Das goldene Trio nimmt die Aushänge genau unter die Lupe...


	2. Hiobsbotschaft  Oder nicht?

**Huhu,**

Danke, für die lieben Reviews von euch, ich hab mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut.

**Ranita75:** Salsa? Hört sich jedenfalls sehr skurril an. Aber mal schauen, ob ich so etwas, oder ähnliches auch einbauen kann -g- Ich selbst kann nämlich nicht tanzen

**Severus4ever:** Na ja, wäre doch ziemlich komisch, wenn er in dieser Story nicht mitkommen würde. -fg- Aber mal schauen, in was ich ihn für eine Badehose stecke, vielleicht alà Borat? -lach- Nein Spaß beiseite, das wäre doch zu krass. Und Hermine, na ja, Frauen eben! Aber danke für die Kekse. -die abnimmt und daran knabbert-

**Moonyaa:** Ich hoffe, ich kann auch weiterhin deine Ansprüche entsprechen ;)

**vivianna.tonks:** Keine Bange ;) Ich mag Harry auch nicht (Da fragt man sich aber gleich, wieso man dann das Buch liest –lach-). Aber ich glaube, mir schwirrt schon eine schöne "Strafe" für Harry im Kopf herum. –fies auflacht-

**Astraeas Dreams:** Auch ein Danke an dir! -knuff-

So, nun geht's aber weiter! Natürlich hoffe ich, dass ich für dieses Kapitel auch wieder Reviews bekomme, sonst bin ich traurig -schnief-

**A/N:** Dieses Kapitel ist im totalen Rausch von Ärzte-Klängen entstanden...

------------------------------

_**Chapter II**__** – Hiobsbotschaft... Oder nicht?**_

Noch lange an diesen Tag redeten alle Schüler über das Projekt "Muggelwochen", außer natürlich Hermine. Sie fragte sich immer noch, was das ganze eigentlich sollte, denn immerhin verachtete das Mädchen auch die Quidditch-Spiele. Außerdem wusste sie als Muggelgeborene doch eh, wie es in der Muggelwelt ohne Zaubererei ablief und sie war ja eigentlich an dieser Schule, um etwas von der anderen Welt zu lernen. Aber das konnte sie diese zwei Wochen eh vergessen, selbst wenn sie hier bleiben würde, konnte sie wohl nichts Neues lernen. Wer weiß denn schon, wie der alte Greis das Schloss umräumen würde? Nein, daran sollte man wohl lieber nicht denken.

Hermine entschied sich nun eh dafür, sich mit einen Buch in die tiefste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraues zu verziehen und einfach zu hoffen, dass auch Harry und Ron, die ihr natürlich hier her gefolgt waren, endlich ein neues Thema finden würden. Doch natürlich würde ihr nicht der Gefallen getan, so dass das Braunhaarige Mädchen schließlich angenervt ihr Buch auf den Tisch knallen ließ.

"Könnt ihr nicht mal endlich über etwas Anderem reden?", fragte sie nun mit böse funkelnden Augen die beiden Jungs, die augenblicklich verstummt waren. Doch die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an: "Weißt du Hermine, ich versteh gar nicht, warum du hier die Einzige bist, die wegen dieser Reise so eine schlechte Laune hat!", meinte Ron nun zu ihr und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt war eine Diskussion nicht mehr unausweichlich.

"Ach?! Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin und solche Wochen gar nicht bräuchte. Für mich ist das nur Zeitverschwendung und nicht mehr!", konterte die Braunhaarige nun giftig.

"Es gibt aber auch noch andere Dinge, als nur zu lernen!"

"Ich weiß, Ronald Weasley!", meinte das Mädchen darauf und verdrehte genervt die Augen, "Trotzdem halte ich es nicht als sinnvoll, dass Prof. Dumbledore gleich zwei Schulwochen dafür opfert, wo wir nächstes Schuljahr unsere Abschlussprüfungen schreiben müssen." Doch bevor sich die beiden Streithähne nun richtig bekriegen konnten, kam Harry dazwischen und versuchte den Streit, der sich nun anbahnte, zu schlichten: "Hermine, Ron... Das bringt doch auch nichts, wenn ihr euch deswegen streitet! Die Sache wurde nun eh beschlossen und auch, wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, Hermine.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nun zu seiner besten Freundin.

"Du kannst dich doch trotzdem darauf freuen in die Sonne zu kommen. Ich tu das doch auch, obwohl ich unter Muggeln aufgewachsen bin und weiß, wie es in der Muggelwelt abläuft." Diese letzten beiden Sätze ließen Hermine nun auch nachdenken. Irgendwo hatte Harry da schon Recht, vor allem, da sie die ganzen Sommerferien nur im regnerischen England geblieben war. "Na ja, okay... Ich muss mich wohl geschlagen geben! Aber ich sag euch, ich könnte mir trotzdem besseres vorstellen, als zwei Wochen in Spanien zu sein..."

------------------------------

In ein anderes Geschoss des Schlosses, um genau zu sein im Kerker, ging ein grimmiger Zaubertranklehrer in seinem Büro hin und her. Eine Reise nach Spanien, was sollte das bitte werden? Severus Snape fragte sich in diesen Moment wirklich, ob der Schulleiter nicht wirklich zu alt für seinen Posten wurde, aber so, wie er den alten Mann kannte, würde er diese Stelle nie freiwillig hergeben.

Doch was den schwarzhaarigen Mann noch wilder machte, war eigentlich der Fakt, dass gerade er derjenige war, der sein Büro in den kühlen Kerkern verlassen musste und ins heiße Spanien mitreisen musste. Warum konnte Albus ihn nicht mal vorher fragen, was er überhaupt davon hielt? Severus wusste nämlich jetzt schon ganz genau, dass die Jugendlichen diesen Ort nutzen würden um ihre Hormone freien lauf zulassen. Und gerade er musste dann aufpassen, dass ihnen nichts passierte. "Wirklich toll, Albus...", murrte er dann auch sauer vor sich hin und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder, um seine Schläfen zu massieren.

Warum konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe vor solchen grausamen Ideen haben?

------------------------------

Schnell war die Nacht vergangen und der neue Tag war angebrochen, der von zwitschernden Vögeln in den Bäumen vom verbotenen Wald angekündigt wurde. Da Hermine auch ein extremer Frühaufsteher war, wurde sie von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wach gekitzelt. Doch da sie es an diesen Sonntag nicht eilig hatte, blieb sie noch einige Minuten im Bett liegen und genoss diese Ruhe vorm Sturm. Aber sie wusste, bald würde das ganze Mädchenzimmer wach sein und das Gekicher ging richtig wieder einmal los. Gerade Lavender Brown und ihre beste Freundin Parvati Patil waren richtig nervig, denn sie fanden immer wieder etwas, um los zu kichern.

Aber um wenigstens das Bad in Ruhe zu genießen, stand das braunhaarige Mädchen schleppend aus ihrem Bett auf und verschwand im gemeinsamen Badezimmer der fünf Mädchen. Das war der Vorteil, wenn man immer früh wach war: Man konnte sich so richtig hier ausbreiten und musste nicht darauf achten, wie lange man in der Dusche stand.

Zu Hermines Glück war sie auch mal wieder so früh aufgestanden, denn gerade, als sie sich angezogen hatte, kamen Parvati und Lavender kichernd in dem Raum und musterten auch das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches sich gerade die Haare bürstete. Natürlich entging Hermine dabei nicht, dass sie sich dabei etwas zuflüsterten, aber da sie sich nicht die gute Laune, die sie an diesen Morgen hatte, vermiesen wollte, verließ das Gryffindormädchen kommentarlos den Raum.

------------------------------

Hermine hatte sich nun den frühen Vormittag in ihre Lieblingsecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes mit einen Buch verkrochen und wartete darauf, dass ihre beiden Freunde endlich mal wach werden würden. Klar, das Mädchen könnte auch hoch gehen und Beide wecken, aber sie wusste gut genug, dass Harry und Ron Langschläfer waren und sie dann den ganzen Tag rum zicken würden. Das musste sich die Braunhaarige wirklich nicht antun.

Doch gerade, als Hermine vertieft war in ihren buch, wurde sie von einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen angetippt: "Morgen Hermine!", meinte dieser dann auch mit einen breiten Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht. "Morgen Harry! Schläft Ron noch?", fragte sie dann aber sofort, worauf Harry mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, er liest sich schon den Aushang wegen der Reise durch.", erklärte er und ging nun ebenfalls zum schwarzen Brett, wo sich sogar schon eine kleine Traube von Schülern gebildet hatte. Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie das durch ihren Buch gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber da sie von Natur aus neugierig war, schlug sie ihr Buch zu und ging ebenfalls zum Aushang, um diesen durch zu lesen.

_**Liebe Schülerinnen & Schüler, der sechsten und siebten Jahrgangsstufe,**_

_Wir freuen uns, euch die wichtigsten Daten eurer Reise nach Spanien mit zu teilen:_

_Als Erstes sei noch mal gesagt, dass jegliche Zauberei auf der Reise verboten ist und ihr eure Zauberstäbe vor der Reise abgeben müsst. Nur die begleitenden Lehrer, Prof. Sinistra und Prof. Snape, werden für den Notfall ihre Zauberstäbe dabei haben._

_Außerdem werdet ihr schon am folgenden Sonntag um 8 Uhr an der Schule abreisen, um pünktlich euren Zug nach London zu bekommen, wo ihr dann zum Flughafen der Stadt gebracht werdet. Flugzeuge (fliegende Maschinen der Muggel) werden euch dann nach Spanien transportieren, wo ihr in der Nacht ankommen werdet. Die Abreise aus Spanien wird dann so stattfinden, dass ihr Montag ausgeruht zum Unterricht erscheinen könnt._

_Denk auch daran, eure Kleidung, die ihr mitnehmt, den dort herrschenden Klima anzupassen!_

_Viel Spaß auf der balearischen Insel Mallorca!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter_

"Oh nein! Snape kommt mit!", hörte man nun auch Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum grölen. Man sah ihm an, dass sich nur durch diesen Fakt die Reise um einiges verschlechtert hatte, weswegen Hermine ein kurzes Grinsen auf die Lippen huschte Sie hatte ja gesagt, dass sie sich nicht zu früh über diese Reise freuen sollten und damit hatte das Mädchen auch Recht gehabt. Denn nur, weil Prof. Snape die älteren Schüler begleiten würde, hörte man einige Schüler nun genervt aufstöhnen.

"Wieso gerade der?! Da wäre mir ja McGonagall um einiges lieber gewesen.", murrte nun auch Harry rum, der nun ebenfalls wie Ron, schlechte Laune hatte. Doch nun mischte sich auch Hermine ein: "Ich denke, Prof. Dumbledore schickt Prof. Snape mit, damit er dort etwas bessere Laune bekommt. Dabei denke ich, dass das genau das falsche war!", meinte das braunhaarige Mädchen belustigend. Irgendwie fand sie das ganze ziemlich witzig, wenn man sich Snape in Spanien vorstellte. Doch der rothaarige Junge schüttelte nun angeekelt den Kopf: "Ich versteh nicht, was daran witzig sein sollte! Wir sehen Snape halbnackt und nur in Badehose bekleidet am Strand liegen!"

------------------------------

Und, hat's gefallen?

Ich hoffe schon ;o) –mal Pralinen an alle Leser verteilt-

Und keine Angst, da fehlt am Ende nichts. Ich dachte nur, diese Feststellung sollte man lieber offen im Raum stehen lassen und darüber nach grübeln, ob Snape sich wirklich dazu hinreißen lässt!

_Satz des Pythagoras _

**Das nächste Mal:** Lasst die Reise endlich beginnen!


	3. Zauberer und fliegende Muggelmaschine

**Huhu,**

Auch diesmal möchte ich mich für eure lieben Reviews bedanken. So bekommt man doch immer wieder Lust weiter zu schreiben -fg-

**vivianna.tonks: **Danke ;D Snape soll ja auch (zumindest am Anfang) ein richtiger Muffel sein, so, wie wir unseren alten Zaubertrankmeister kennen.

**Severus4ever: **Auf jeden Fall! Aber da ich selbst ein ziemlicher blasser Typ bin, weiß ich gut genug, dass er unbedingt auch noch jemanden brauch, der ihm den Rücken einschmiert mit Sonnencreme. -kicher-

Aber ich muss mir überhaupt noch überlegen, ob ich euch den gefallen tue und Snape zum Strand schicke, wer weiß, vielleicht geht er gar nicht in seiner Badehose schwimmen, sondern verzieht sich in irgendeine Bar? Das werde ich an dieser Stelle nun nicht verraten! -sonst ja blöd wäre-

Aber danke fürs Eis! -das lieber mag als Kekse-

**Sepsis: **Nun ja, wie oben schon erwähnt, verrate ich es hier nicht ;) Trotzdem danke für dein Review!

**la dame: **Und hier ist nun auch deine (oder besser gesagt, eure) Fortsetzung!

Viel Spaß euch nun dabei!

**A/N:** Ich weiß, nach Buch wäre nun eigentlich das Jahr 1996. Aber bei mir spielt meine Geschichte einfach mal später! ;o) Besonders, was die Technik anbetrifft.

------------------------------

_**Chapter III**__** – Zauberer und fliegende Muggelmaschine**_

Schnell war die Woche vorüber geflogen und das trotz des langweiligen Unterrichts. Aber man merkte Severus Snape eindeutig an, dass er über die Reise ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, denn in dieser Woche sind Unmengen an Punkten wegen ihn verloren gegangen und die Meisten davon natürlich vom Haus des Löwen, Gryffindor. Selbst das goldene Trio musste Snapes Groll in den Zaubertrankstunden spüren und als sich Hermine Samstagabend in ihren Bett über diesen Mann Gedanken machte, kam sie auf den Punkt, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder war, dass der schwarzhaarige Lehrer keinen Schüler umgebracht hatte.

Aber wenn sie das ganze aus der anderen Sicht betrachtete, konnte die Braunhaarige schon verstehen, warum Prof. Snape so mies gelaunt war. Sicherlich hatte Prof. Dumbledore einfach bestimmt, dass der Zaubertranklehrer mitfahren sollte und hatte auch keine Widerworte gelten lassen. Ja, irgendwie konnte einen Snape schon Leid tun... Moment, hatte Hermine da eben wirklich gedacht, dass ihr Snape Leid tat? Nein, dieser Mann hatte kein Mitleid verdient, denn er war doch selbst Schuld, dass er nun in diese Lage saß! Wäre der griesgrämige Zaubertranklehrer die ganze Zeit über nett zu seinen Schülern gewesen, hätte ihn Prof. Dumbledore sicherlich nicht mitgeschickt... Oder?

Doch während das Gryffindor-Mädchen darüber nachdachte, wie die Reise wohl ablaufen würde und ob sie auch alles Wichtige eingepackt hatte, fielen Hermine die Augen zu und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte ziemlicher Trubel in einigen Schlafsälen. Jeder aus den älteren Jahrgängen musste noch irgendwas in seinen schon voll gestopften Koffer bekommen und gerade die Mädchen hatten dann ihre Probleme die Koffer zu zubekommen. Natürlichen griffen einige, wie zum Beispiel Lavender, zu dem Auf-den-Koffer-setzen-Trick, der so Hermines Erstaunen sogar funktionierte. Aber da sie wusste, dass das Mädchen sicherlich irgendetwas auf Mallorca kaufen würde, fragte sie sich nun, wie sie das dann in den Koffer bekommen sollte. Aber nun gut, das war wohl nicht Hermines Problem und sie sah auch keinen Grund darin, das dem anderen Mädchen zu sagen, denn daran musste sie selbst denken.

Da sie aber selbst schon fertig war, schleppte Hermine ihren Koffer hinunter in die Eingangshalle und nahm von dort aus gleich den Weg zur Großen Halle, um vor der langen Reise etwas zu essen. Allerdings musste die Braunhaarige nun fest stellen, dass der Saal am diesen Sonntag ziemlich gefüllt war, was sonst nicht der Fall war. Aber das lag sicherlich daran, dass viele Schüler vor der langen Zugfahrt noch etwas zu sich nehmen wollten. So ließ sich Hermine ohne weitere Gedanken darüber auf einen Platz nieder und begann auch zu Frühstücken.

Allerdings blieb sie auch nicht lange alleine, denn einige Minuten später kamen auch Harry und Ron zu ihr und begrüßten die Braunhaarige eher etwas grummelnd. Typische Morgenmuffel eben! Aber das Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht beirren und fing nun ein Gespräch an und fragte die Beiden, ob sie auch alles eingepackt hatten, worauf die Jungs nur müde nickten. Gut, sie wollten wohl wirklich nicht reden und bevor sie den ganzen Tag ignoriert wird, nur, weil sie die Beiden am Morgen genervt hatte, hielt auch sie nun den Mund...

Doch schließlich war es kurz vor 8 Uhr und die Halle begann sich nun zu leeren, da sich ja die Schüler in der Eingangshalle treffen mussten. Nun stand auch Hermine auf und jagte auch ihre Freunde hoch: "Los kommt! Nachher verpassen wir noch die Kutsche zum Zug!", drängelte sie.

"Das wird schon nicht passieren, Hermine... Aber warum bist du auf einmal so wild zum Zug zu kommen? Ich dachte, du willst gar nicht verreisen?", fragte nun der Rothaarige mit einen schiefen Grinsen. Hermine verdrehte darauf aber erstmal ihre Augen, bevor sie antwrotete.

"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch immer noch keine Lust darauf. Aber da mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, will ich auch nicht als Dummkopf dastehen, nur weil ihr Beide nicht aus den Kessel kommt!" Damit hatte Hermine ein Machtwort gesprochen und die beiden Gryffindore folgten dem braunhaarigen Mädchen zur Eingangshalle, wo schon viele Schüler auf Prof. Snape und Prof. Sinistra warteten.

Zum Glück dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis Aurora Sinistra kam. Sie war eine junge, jedoch sehr blasse Lehrerin. Aber sicherlich kam ihre Blässe dadurch, da sie durch ihren Fach Astronomie meist nachts unterwegs war und wohl am Tag den Schlaf nach holte, im Gegensatz zu Prof. Snape, der nie aus seinen Kerker heraus kam. Aber bei ihr konnte sich Hermine gut vorstellen, dass sie freiwillig nach Spanien mitkam, denn die Frau sah ziemlich fröhlich aus: Wenigstens eine Begleitperson würde für Stimmung sorgen.

Doch von Snape fehlte noch jegliche Spur und Hermine fragte sich langsam, ob er sich einfach in seine Räume eingeschlossen hatte und nun darauf wartete, dass der Zug ohne ihn los fahren würde. Die Braunhaarige würde ihm das zumindest zu trauen und auch Harry hatte schon Hoffnungen, dass der missgelaunte Lehrer nicht erscheinen würde.

"Das wäre so toll, wenn die alte Fledermaus doch nicht mitkommt! Dann wird die Fahrt wenigstens lustig.", meinte er zu Ron, der auch prompt eine Antwort dazu hatte: "Ja, mir reicht es ja schon, dass wir den in Zaubertränke ertragen müssen! Ich versteh' nicht, warum uns Dumbledore so quälen muss und..." Allerdings kam der rothaarige Gryffindor nun nicht weiter, denn wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, stand plötzlich der Mann hinter ihm, über den Ron gerade herziehen wollte: "Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Weasley, es ist für mich genauso eine Qual Euch alle zu ertragen.", zischte er zu ihm und ging mit wehenden Umhang an ihm zu Prof. Sinistra vorbei. Nun konnte man beobachten, wie blass Ron geworden war. Aber eigentlich konnte er noch froh sein, dass es nur der eine Satz war, denn er am Kopf bekommen hatte, denn für Snape war das nach dieser Woche eigentlich noch freundlich.

Nun hielt es allerdings der Weasley-Junge auch am besten, gar nichts mehr zu sagen, worauf Hermine ein kurzes Grinsen über die Lippen huschte. So schnell konnte sich eben die Vorfreude legen, dass ein gewisser Professor nicht mitkommen würde. Aber endlich ging es richtig los, nachdem sich kurz die beiden Professoren verständigt hatten. Prof. Sinistra hielt eine kleine Rede darüber, was alles für die Schüler auf Mallorca verboten sei. Dazu gehörten natürlich ein übermäßiger Alkoholkonsum und ein andersgeschlechtlicher Besuch auf die Zimmer. Doch nun kam die Frau auch zum Thema fliegen, wo Hermine nur halb zuhörte, denn immerhin war sie schon oft mit ihren Eltern mit einen Flugzeug verreist und wusste auch, wie es am Flughafen zuging. Da konnte man ihr nun mal nichts Neues erzählen. Aber dann ging es endlich los und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, die sie nun zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade brachten. Jetzt konnte man sagen, begann die Reise nach Spanien!

------------------------------

Auf der Zugfahrt ist nichts Besonderes passiert. Was sollte auch groß geschehen? Alle Schüler kannten die Zugfahrt wohl gut genug und man war nur damit beschäftigt die Reise irgendwie zu überstehen und nicht vor Langweile zu sterben. So haben Harry, Hermine und Ron die meiste Zeit Karten gespielt und sich dabei unterhalten, was sie wohl alles auf der Reise erwarten würden. Selbst das braunhaarige Mädchen redete locker mit, denn im Inneren musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich doch irgendwie auf die Reise freute, denn sie war noch nie auf Mallorca gewesen. Aber als Ron erzählt hatte, dass er sich besonders auf die Mädchen freute, verdrehte Hermine die Augen. Typisch Jungs, sie dachten wohl wirklich alle nur an das Eine.

Doch am Abend kamen sie endlich in London an und schleppten ihre Koffer zur Busstation, die sich gleich vor den Bahnhof befand. Dort mussten sie auch nicht lange warten warten, bis ihr Bus zum Flughafen ankommen würde. Leider nutze Draco aber diese Zeit dafür, um nun Harry runter zu machen. Allerdings bekam natürlich Harry die Schuld für den Streit, als Snape das mitbekam und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verzog wütend das Gesicht, was auch ziemlich verständlich war. Immerhin hatte der blonde Slytherin wieder das erreicht, was er auch wollte und zwar, dass Harry Potter wieder als blöd da stand. Aber eigentlich fand Hermine, dass Draco derjenige war, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes blöd da stand, denn seine Muggelkleidung war mehr als Außergewöhnlich: Zu einen giftgrünen Shirt trug der Slytherin nämlich eine bunte Hawaiishort und schwarze Lackschuhe. Allerdings musste Hermine zu geben, dass einige Schüler ziemlich komisch herum liefen, aber übel nehmen konnte man es ihnen auch nicht.

Aber dann kam endlich der Bus und die Schüler stürmten ziemlich wild in diesen hinein, weswegen Hermine aufseufzte. Hatten die etwas alle Angst, dass der Bus ohne sie los fahren würde? Jedenfalls kam es dem Mädchen so vor. Allerdings wusste sie gut genug, dass der Busfahrer warten würde, bis alle Leute drin waren, weswegen sie mit als Letzte einstieg und dadurch nur einen Stehplatz ergattern konnte. Aber das störte ihr gar nicht, denn sie wusste, im Flugzeug konnte sie auf jeden Fall sitzen und sich richtig entspannen.

Schließlich kam der Bus auch am Flughafen an und einige Zauberschüler schauten nicht schlecht, als sie das riesige Gebäude sahen und auch das Flugzeug, was gerade über ihren Köpfen hinweg flog. Sicherlich mussten sie sich nun so ähnlich fühlen, wie Hermine damals, als sie damals das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte und damit auch die Schwele in einer ganz anderen Welt.

"Erstaunlich, wie die Muggel so etwas schaffen...", hörte die Braunhaarige auch Ron wundern, worauf sie ihn ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. Doch lange blieben sie vor dem Gebäude nicht stehen, denn Prof. Sinistra scheuchte nun die ganzen Schüler in das Bauwerk hinein, da ihr Flug nach Spanien auch bald ging. Ob die Frau überhaupt wusste, wo sie hin mussten? Es konnte ja auch gut möglich sein, dass die junge Professorin selbst schon mal mit einen Flugzeug geflogen ist, das konnte Hermine nämlich nicht wissen. Immerhin konnte auch die Frau eine Muggelgeborene sein und dann wäre es auch gerade für die Schüler, die nur die Zauberwelt kannten ein enormer Vorteil, dass Prof. Sinistra mit in Spanien war.

Jedoch konnte sich das Mädchen darüber keine weiteren Gedanken machen, denn nun war im Flughafengebäude eine ziemliche Hetzerei angesagt. Dabei musste natürlich auch jeder aufpassen, dass er nicht den Anschluss von der Gruppe verlier, aber dafür sorgte auch Prof. Snape, der ganz am Ende von der Einheit lief und mit ihm wollte sich wohl nun kein Schüler anlegen, denn sein Blick sagte immer noch, dass er am liebsten im heimischen England bleiben wollte und nicht in solch eine Muggelmaschine steigen mochte.

Aber nachdem endlich die Koffer weggebracht wurden und auch alles andere geklärt wurde, bekam jeder Schüler irgendein Sitzticket in die Hand gedrückt und schließlich fand man die große Truppe in einen Flugzeug nach Spanien wieder. Damit war die schlimmste Hürde wohl geschafft, nur diejenigen, die noch nie geflogen sind, hatten nun Schwierigkeiten ihren Platz zu finden. Allerdings war Hermine mal so gutmütig und zeigte zumindest den meisten Gryffindore, wo ihr Sitzplatz war, bevor sie sich ihren eigenen suchte und sich dort nieder ließ. Sogar einen Fensterplatz hatte sie, nicht schlecht, aber leider saß sie noch alleine hier, es hieß also, es war noch ungewiss, wer neben ihr einen Platz abbekommen hatte.

Ewig blieb der Platz neben ihr noch leer und so holte das Mädchen schon mal ihren Musikplayer aus der Tasche, den ihre Mutter ihr geschickt hatte. Es brachte Hermine ja nichts dieses Gerät in der Schule zu haben, da es dort durch die ganze Magie nicht funktionierte, aber auf dieser Reise konnte er wohl sehr nützlich werden, gerade für den Flug, der gute 3 Stunden dauern würde.

So steckte sich die Braunhaarige die dröhnenden Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren und schloss ihre Augen. Jetzt wollte sie einfach nur ihre Musik genießen. Leise summte sie nun auch die Melody mit: _"Wer macht, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin... Wer gibt der größten Unordnung den Sinn... Wo ist der Engel, der mein Leben verschönt..."_

Doch dann riss das Mädchen ruckartig die Augen auf, denn irgendwer hatte sich neben ihr nieder gelassen und Hermine musste natürlich schauen, wer das war. Doch als sie nun denjenigen erkannte, blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen: Es war kein anderer als Prof. Severus Snape! Damit hatte das Gryffindor-Mädchen wohl das schlimmste Los gezogen, was es nur gab und Hermine hatte schon Harry bemitleidet, da er genau zwischen Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson gelandet war und nun erst Recht den Slytherin zur Pein ausgeliefert war.

Allerdings hat wohl Snape, der in einen schlichten schwarzen Hemd und einer dunklen Jeans bekleidet war, Hermines Blick bemerkt, weswegen darüber eine grummelnde Frage kam: "Was gibt's den, Miss Granger?" Jedoch hatte die Angesprochene diese Worte durch ihre Musik ja nicht gehört, sondern hatte nur gesehen, wie Snape wohl etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte, weswegen sie die Kopfhörer heraus nahm und ihn fragend ansah: "Was haben Sie eben gesagt, Professor?", fragte sie dann auch vorsichtig nach. Sicherlich musste das für einen Zauberer nun ziemlich dumm kommen, wenn man das fragte, obwohl man direkt nebeneinander saß und sogar Blickkontakt hatte.

"Nichts...", antwortete der Professor deswegen auch nur in seiner typischen Art, "Aber Sie sollten wohl mal zum Arzt gehen, wenn Sie in Ihren Alter schon so schlecht hören." Wusste die Braunhaarige es doch: Snape wurde das wieder ausnutzen um der Schülerin irgendetwas Fieses an den Kopf zu knallen, weswegen sie sich nun einfach von ihm wegdrehte und demonstrativ aus den Fenster sah. Das musste sie sich nun wirklich nicht antun. Aber womit hatte Hermine das auch verdient, dass gerade Snape neben ihr sitzen musste?

"Gut, wenn Sie nichts zu sagen haben, dann kann ich auch weiterhin Musik hören!", antwortete sie nun in der gleichen Tonart, wie schon der Zaubertranklehrer auf ihre Frage reagiert hatte. Allerdings kam sie nicht mal dazu wieder die Kopfhörer in die Ohren zu stecken, denn wie schon erwartet, musste der Schwarzhaarige noch etwas darauf kontern: "Wenn Sie mich dann wieder in Ruhe lassen, dann tun Sie, was Sie wollen."

Auf diesen Satz bekam er nun aber einen giftigen Blick vom Mädchen zugeworfen, wovon man regelrecht sterben konnte. Doch leider schaffte das nicht mal ein Zauberer, sondern nur ein Basilisk verfügte über solche Fähigkeiten. Aber hier hatte sich Hermine gewünscht, dass sie das auch konnte. Aber bevor sie noch mehr Ärger bekommen würde, steckte sie einfach die Ohrstöpsel in die Lauscher und wurde gleich wieder von der Musik beschallt. Der Klügere gab nun mal nach.

Allerdings schwirrten nun in ihren Kopf so viele Dinge herum, denn immerhin war Hermine genauso wenig davon erfreut, dass gerade die Fledermaus neben ihr sitzen musste. Jedoch beruhte das wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit, weswegen es in dieser Situation einfach das Beste war nichts mehr zu sagen. Kurz nachdem der Flieger auch in der Luft war ist Hermine auch eingeschlafen, da die ganze Reise doch irgendwie anstrengend gewesen war. Wenigstens so hatte die Besserwisserin vollkommene Ruhe vor den grimmigen Lehrer.

------------------------------

So, das war mal ein längeres Kapitel von mir ;D

Aber um euch auch mal ein bisschen anzufeuern, dass auch die Schwarzleser mir ein Review hinterlassen, habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich diese Woche erst bei 15 Reviews insgesamt ein weiteres Kapitel on stelle. Wenn ihr das nicht schafft, müsst ihr leider bis nächste Woche warten! -fies ist-

Aber ich denke, 6 Leute werden es wohl packen!

Vielleicht lasse ich mich auch bei 20 Reviews zu einem kleinen Zwischen-Special hinreißen. Mir schwirrt da nämlich schon eine kleine Idee im Kopf herum...

Aber na ja, es liegt nur an euch. ;o)

**BTW:**

Kann mir denn auch einer nennen, welches Lied Hermine im Flugzeug gehört hatte? -fg-

Ich wette da ja, dass das Keiner kennt, aber ihr könnt mich gerne von etwas anderem überzeugen!

_Satz des Pythagoras _

**Das nächste Mal:** Der erste Tag auf Malle...


	4. Sp I – Snapes Reise ins Grauen

**Huhu,**

Ihr habt es also wirklich geschafft zumindest die 15 Kommis voll zu bekommen. Aber da ich meine Idee mit dem Sonderkapitel nicht so einfach weg werfen konnte, bekommt ihr nun auch das Sonderkapitel, was etwas kürzer, aber wohl ein guter Einschub ist.

Man kann es auch so ansehen, dass es ein kleines Geschenk dafür ist, das jemand das Lied richtig erkannt hat, denn es ist wirklich **Die Ärzte Die Antwort Bist Du**. Immerhin habe ich ja meine kleine Wette verloren. ;o)

Aber nun komme ich auch erstmal zu eueren Reviews, wofür ich mich wieder herzlich bei euch bedanke!

**Zyra:** Danke :) Auch schön, dass du das Lied erkannt hast. Ich hoffe auch, du wirst weiterhin meine Story weiter lesen ;o)

**la dame: **Danke, für deinen Tipp ;D Ich werde mir auch noch mal das dritte Kapitel bei Gelegenheit vornehmen und solche Fehler beseitigen. An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch zu geben, dass ich selbst nicht so mit den vorherigen Kapitel 100 zufrieden war.

**vivianna.tonks: **Das unsere liebe Hermine wohl einen deutschen Text mitsummt, liegt wohl eher daran, dass ich keine englischen Titel höre -fg- Aber wer weiß, vielleicht versteht sie sogar den Text? Und die Frage wegen Snape? Tja, lass dich überraschen!

**sweety-devil:** Auch dir noch mal ein Danke! Und das Lied habe ich ja oben schon erwähnt.

**Sepsis:** Du hast Glück, heute ist ja schon das neue Kap da ;D Musst also nicht bis nächste Woche warten.

**Moianna's Morgana:** Ja, die Geschichte kenne ich auch ;) Daher habe ich auch meine grobe Idee, aber da ich die hier auch nicht mehr finde, habe ich nun sozusagen die Geschichte neu veröffentlicht. Allerdings hoffe ich auch, dass ich damit keinen Ärger bekomme.

So, nun habe ich aber genug geredet! –alle was zum Knabbern schenkt- Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch über das kleine Special-Kapitel! ;)

------------------------------

_**Special Chapter I**__** – Snapes Reise ins Grauen**_

Severus Snape, der Mann, der sich lieber in seinen Kerker einschloss, würde also nach Spanier fliegen. Das passte einfach nicht und so überlegte der Schwarzhaarige tatsächlich, ob er nicht lieber im Bett bleiben sollte und so tat, als wäre er krank. Aber selbst das würde nicht mal klappen, denn der alte Greis im Direktorzimmer würde selbst diesen Trick durchschauen.

Er kam einfach nicht drum herum und so stieg er an diesen Sonntagmorgen schleppend aus seinem warmen Bett, um sich umzuziehen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm leider auch, dass er eigentlich schon längst in der Eingangshalle stehen musste mit seiner jungen Kollegin Prof. Sinistra und so machte sich der grimmige Mann auch auf den Weg dorthin.

Wieso gerade er? Warum hätte Prof. Dumbledore nicht irgendjemanden anderen aus dem Kollegium dort hin schicken können? Jemand, der sich wenigstens auf diese Reise gefreut hätte. Snape hatte diese Woche auch keinen Grund von seinen Chef heraus bekommen, warum er mit fahren musste. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, entweder, der alte Mann hat ihn nur dämlich angegrinst oder meinte Sachen wie: "Die Sonne könnte deiner blassen Haut mal ganz gut tun!". War Severus denn nicht alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, was für seine Haut das Beste war?

Doch nun hatte er andere Probleme am Hals und eines davon hörte er auch gleich schon über sich herziehen, als er an diesen vorbei ging: "... reicht es ja schon, dass wir den in Zaubertränke ertragen müssen! Ich versteh' nicht, warum uns Dumbledore so quälen muss und..."

"Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Weasley, es ist für mich genauso eine Qual Euch alle zu ertragen.", gab der Zaubertranklehrer auch zischend von sich und marschierte an den rothaarigen Gryffindor vorbei. Mit dem goldenen Trio würde er wohl den meisten "Spaß" auf der Reise haben, das wusste Severus schon jetzt. Aber da er gerade ziemlich im Zeitdruck war, hatte er es auch nur auf den einen Satz belassen. Immerhin hatte Severus gesehen, dass er den Jungen eingeschüchtert hatte und das reichte ihm auch erstmal aus.

------------------------------

Wenigstens war der Anfang der Reise für Severus angenehm gewesen, denn im Zug hatte er sich einfach ein ganzes Abteil für sich selbst genommen und erfand Ideen, um sich bei Dumbledore für diese Reise irgendwann zu rächen.

Aber schon im London angekommen, ging der erste Streit zwischen Potter und Malfoy los, denn der Lehrer auch schlichten musste und da er wirklich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wer angefangen hatte, gab er natürlich den Gryffindor die Schuld dafür. An irgendwem musste er ja seine Wut rauslassen, und der Potterjunge war dafür einfach perfekt. Doch seine Laune würde noch einen weiteren Tiefpunkt erreichen. Das wusste Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch nicht.

Allerdings änderte sich das eine gute Stunde später, als Snape gerade durch das Flugzeug ging und seinen Platz suchte. Vorher musste er ja zählen, ob auch wirklich alle Schüler im Flugzeug waren, denn der Lehrer konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es einige blinde Hühner gab, die es geschafft hatten sich irgendwie von der Gruppe zu trennen und nun im Flughafen herum irrten. Aber zum Glück war das ja nicht der Fall gewesen, denn sonst würde er nun nicht hier herum irren und sich nach seinen Platz umsehen.

Endlich kam er aber an, aber er wurde gleich von dem Mädchen abgelenkt, was schon auf den Platz, neben seinen saß. Granger? Bei Merlin, schlimmer ging es nun wirklich nicht, weswegen Severus nun auch hoffte, dass er doch am falschen Sitz war. Leider war das nicht der Fall, denn seine Karte sagte ihm eindeutig, dass er hier sitzen musste und nicht woanders, weswegen sich die Fledermaus nun auch grummelnd nieder ließ.

Darauf blickte ihn auch das Mädchen mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an. Man konnte ihr ablesen, dass sie wohl genauso wenig davon begeistert war, wie er, dass sie nebeneinander sitzen mussten. Aber ändern konnte das Severus auch nicht, denn sonst hätte er dies auch getan.

"Was gibt's den, Miss Granger?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann auch grummelnd, da Hermine den Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwandte. Die Angesprochene sah aber nun etwas verwirrt drein und nahm irgendetwas aus ihren Ohren heraus, weswegen Snape kurz seine Augenbraue anhob. Was ist das denn bitte? Diese Dinger sahen aus, wie Ohrstöpsel, damit sie ruhig schlafen konnte oder so. Aber allerdings hörte Snape, dass daraus leise Geräusche kamen, doch er würde niemals nachfragen, was das für ein dummes Muggelgerät war, denn Snape würde so ein Ding eh nie benutzen.

Nun kam auch endlich eine Antwort von der Gryffindor: "Was haben Sie eben gesagt, Professor?" Okay, anscheinend waren diese Dinger wirklich dafür da, dass man nichts um sich herum mit bekam. Deswegen gab er auch nur eine patzige Antwort zurück, da sein erster Kommentar eh überflüssig gewesen war: "Nichts... Aber Sie sollten wohl mal zum Arzt gehen, wenn Sie in Ihren Alter schon so schlecht hören." Anscheinend gefiel dies Hermine gar nicht, denn sauer drehte sich das Mädchen nun weg.

"Gut, wenn Sie nichts zu sagen haben, dann kann ich auch weiterhin Musik hören!"

"Wenn Sie mich dann wieder in Ruhe lassen, dann tun Sie, was Sie wollen.", war darauf nur seine Antwort, worauf der Zaubertrankmeister einen giftigen Blick zurückbekam. Aber auf sowas ließ er sich nun nicht ein, denn Severus dachte nun über ihre letzen Worte nach. Musik kam also aus diesen komischen Dingern heraus, die sich die Braunhaarige wieder in die Ohren steckte. Daher waren also auch diese leisen Geräusche gewesen und damit war auch wieder mal bewiesen, dass Snape auch ohne zu Fragen an seine Antworten kam.

------------------------------

Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und Snape war auch gerade am einschlafen, als der Mann plötzlich etwas Schweres auf seiner Schulter spürte und die Augen aufriss. Granger! Er wollte sie gerade anfauchen, dass sie sich ordentlich hinsetzen soll, bis der Lehrer bemerkte, dass das Mädchen schlief und nur zur Seite gerutscht war.

Na toll, so würde es wohl nichts bringen, wenn er seine Wut heraus lassen würde, denn höchstwahrscheinlich hatte das Mädchen immer noch diese Muggeldinger im Ohr, aus denen Musik heraus kam. Aber Snape war auch nicht in der Laune mit ihr zu kuscheln, vor allem, da es sich um Granger, eine besserwisserische Schülerin, handelte. Deswegen versuchte er das Mädchen nun auch von sich weg zu drücken, aber das ging völlig in die Hose, denn die Braunhaarige hatte sich wie ein Affe an seinen Oberarm fest geklammert, weswegen Snape nun leise vor sich hinfluchte.

Warum wurde sie nicht wach? Dann könnte er sie wenigstens voll schnauzen, dass er das nicht wollte, aber nun wollte so gar nichts klappen und nach weiteren drei Versuchen sie weg zu schubsen, gab der Lehrer grummelnd auf. Gut, dann sollte das Mädchen eben sein Hemd voll sabbern, aber Hermine konnte sich sicher sein, dass darauf noch etwas folgen würde.

Die Reise fing ja echt super an: Er wurde zu dieser ganzen Sache gezwungen, Potter und Malfoy hatten sich schon in die Haare und zu guter Letzt hielt es Granger für lebensnotwendig mit ihren Zaubertranklehrer zu kuscheln. Was sollte noch passieren? Man zwang ihn dazu sich in die Sonne zu legen? Er musste sich ein Zimmer mit Schülern teilen? Nein, Severus, an sowas sollte man lieber nicht denken.

Gerade, als Severus aber seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, hörte er, wie Granger einige Sachen im Schlaf murmelte, die er nun neugierig zuhörte. Mal schauen, von was die Besserwisserin so träumte: "Ron... Lass es... Und du auch, Harry...", waren ihre ersten Worte, die die Fledermaus von ihr verstand.

"Lasst Snape endlich mal in Ruhe..." Lasst Snape in Ruhe, hatte sie das nun wirklich gesagt?! Nein, gewiss hatte Severus sich da verhört, denn das Mädchen würde ihm doch niemals verteidigen, noch nicht mal im Schlaf, oder? Hermine war wirklich ein komisches Mädchen, aber leider waren die folgenden Worte so leise, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann diese nicht verstehen konnte. Zu gern hätte er nun gewusst, was das Mädchen da geträumt hat.

Das blieb ihn aber verwehrt, denn nach einigen Minuten löste sich Granger doch vom Oberarm ihres Lehrers und drehte sich auch Richtung Fenster. Na ja, wenigstens konnte er nun wieder beide Arme ordentlich bewegen und konnte doch etwas schlafen, auch, wenn bald das Flugzeug ankommen würde...

------------------------------

So... Das war's auch mit diesem Special Kap, vielleicht folgt mal ein Zweites! ;D

Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt etwas Neues passiert, aber diese Idee, wie Hermine im Flugzeug mit Snape kuschelte musste ich einfach mit rein bauen - Ich hoffe, euch hat es diesmal gefallen und wenn ihr euch nun fragt: Wieso ist sie nicht beim Rütteln wach geworden? Es gibt Menschen, die haben einen extremen Tiefschlaf (so wie ich) und merken solche Sachen nicht immer. ;o)

Reviews sind natürlich gerne erwünscht, und ich hoffe, dass ich euch Mittwoch oder Donnerstag ein neues Kapitel bringen kann, da bei mir die Schule wieder beginnt.

_Satz des Pythagoras _

**Das nächste Mal:** Nun beginnt aber wirklich der erste Tag auf Malle...


End file.
